Madwoman
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: 200 word One shots I have floating in my head. They all revolve around Mirana the White Queen and her quirky character.
1. Tarrant POV Madwoman

_Mirana of Crims is a lunatic._

Those were the first words to enter Tarrant Hightopp's mind as he began to spend more and more time with little Mirana. And they were entering his mind now- in a different form- as he watched her float around the kitchen, finding different ingredients to help his wounds. She mumbled to herself and backtracked to look where she already had, then cursed herself when she realized it. He smiled to himself when her gracefulness gave out and she tripped over her dress and- immediately after- a divot in the floor, making her drop and break a glass jar full of the last of the Jabberwock blood. He giggled as she bent over to pick up the pieces of glass, but slipped on the liquid. He walked around the counter and found her sitting in the oddest of positions. She had her back against the cupboard, her legs were slightly spread to keep her sitting balanced, and strands of hair covered her face. She blew at them, making them go aflutter and fall back into place. I laughed again.

_Mirana of Marmoreal is a madwoman._


	2. Mallymkin POV Crazy

_Mirana of Marmoreal is a madwoman._

I thought it once, and I'll think it again. Mirana of Marmoreal is a madwoman. It is quite simply obvious if you think about it. She believes in impossible things: her sister will get better, I can be a warrior. Well, maybe the latter isn't so impossible, but still. The lass is going to succumb to madness any day now- we can all see it. Well, it isn't so bad. I'm mad, Tarrant's mad, Thackary's mad, and I suppose Chessur is mad. But Mirana…she'll be an interesting madwoman. Now, she's running around her chamber, trying to find something that is obviously unimportant. When she finally found it, she shouted "Yes!" I gasped at her behavior- as she is a Queen and all- and she blushed, biting her lip to the point where I thought it would bleed. We burst out into a fit of giggles. She looked again at the object in her hand and her smile fell. She pouted for as she realized it wasn't what she was looked for. I laughed at her mood swing.

_Mirana of Marmoreal is going crazy._


	3. McTwisp POV Childlike

_Mirana of Marmoreal is going crazy._

I can't believe this woman! I am almost wishing she was as good a ruler as her mother. She daydreams and is completely unfocused and…oh gosh, I must remember to breathe. She is simply a childish person at heart! She chats with Alice about nothing, sipping hot tea occasionally. It's a wonder that she hasn't burned her tongue yet! Mirana makes Alice laugh as the younger girl bites into a scone, which leads to her spraying crumbs over the table. Mirana finished her cup of tea right then, giggling at Alice's reaction. She poured another cup- this one hotter than the last- and sipped it. I wasn't surprised she burned her tongue this time. Luckily, she swallowed the tea anyway, but managed to shiver so hard from the shock that her tea cup shook as well, causing the hot tea to spill all over her! She jumped up and yelled out in pain as the searing hot liquid seeped through the thin lace, making contact with her skin. This I couldn't help but laugh this.

_Mirana of Marmoreal is acting as a child._


	4. Alice POV Unpredictable

_Mirana of Marmoreal is acting as a child._

She thinks as I do, seeing the world in a differently. Others find this to be something bad- she is a Queen- but I think it's a great. Speaking of her, she's walking through the garden, carrying a basket, picking flowers for a potion that does god-knows-what. She looks like a flower girl at a wedding. She glanced up at me and waved sweetly. She looked around her, seeing if anyone else was there, and dropped her basket. She hiked up her skirts, ran across the little field to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. I suppose this was an appropriate response, since I was her best friend and had been gone for a couple years. "How I've missed you, my Alice…Oh dear, where have you been?" she asked in a motherly way. I guess I was a mess from the fall down the rabbit hole. "And- oh my, the flowers!" she shouted, running to pick them up off the ground. I giggled as she did so, amused with her sudden change of mind.

_Mirana of Marmoreal is unpredictable._


	5. Chessur POV Loony

_Mirana of Marmoreal is unpredictable._

I'm similar, ask anybody. You can't see me half the time, yet I'm there. When I appear in front of you, you'll often become frightened. But nobody gives me a better reaction than the Queen herself. She is jumpy and is quite fun to scare. Then again, she's probably frightened easily because of me. Right now, I'm getting ready to materialize. She's walking down the hall gracefully, as always. I'm floating, just in front of her face. I let my whole body become visible. She drew in a very sharp breath, stopping immediately, and backtracked a few steps before realizing what happened. I grinned hugely and waited for her ranting. "Chessur Cat! How dare you do this again! Do you find this comical? Because I surely don't! Why in Underland do you insist on doing such a thing?" I smirked, leaving her in the middle of her yelling. I love my Queen as a sister, but I can never pass up the chance to frighten her. She has a great reaction to anything and everything. Crazy...

_Mirana of Marmoreal is going to turn out loony._


	6. TweedleDum POV Fun Loving

_Mirana of Marmoreal is going to turn out loony._

'Tis true. Our Mirana is going loopy! Similarly, she is a woman…Any who, we love her just the way she is, don't we Dee? 'Yes, yes. Contrariwise, she loves us.' Good point. Either way, she can never seem to be still! That girl is always floating around somewhere- be it the receiving room, her chambers, the kitchen, or even the throne room. She can't sit for more than five seconds; I swear it on my favorite rattle! I can't help but stare in confusion as she nearly dances through the halls, humming a tune that was as old as Time himself. I smiled, elbowing Dee in the side- hinting to him that we should dance too. We stumbled around, trying to dance as well. The Queen turned and saw our efforts, grinning. She took our hands and twirled us each in a small circle. We then tried to reach her hands and spun _her _in a circle! She laughed, having to nearly kneel on the ground! We really had the greatest time...

_Mirana of Marmoreal is fun-loving._


	7. Absolem POV Hysterical

_Mirana of Marmoreal is fun-loving._

What a stupid girl. I shouldn't think this about my Queen, but it's the only way to describe her. As I fly over to the castle, I know exactly what I will find. I land on the window sill that leads to the kitchen and I wait. Not a moment later, the Queen herself enters. She looks around- not carefully enough- and shuts the door behind her. She smiled devilishly to herself and I almost smirked. She kicked her shoes into the corner and began humming to herself. I recognized the tune as "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat," one of my personal favorites. She started slowly, turning in a few circles. But eventually, she was twirling around the whole kitchen, giggle in-between verses of the song. Her feet padded on the floor as she starred in her own little show. In a moment of distraction, she stubbed her toe on the table! She yelped in pain. I burst out into a fit of laughter! I hadn't laughed in so long…it felt nice. She whipped around and saw me, blushing deeply.

_Mirana of Marmoreal is hysterical._


	8. Bayard POV Irrepressible

**Had to add and A/N before I started. I typed this slow and talked it over in my head with a really deep voice ;)**

_Mirana of Marmoreal is hysterical._

I wonder…why our Queen is acting like a minor. She is usually so adult-like that I feel like the minor. Now-a-days, McTwisp and I must keep her in check or she'll go 'round the bend! I wonder…if it is because the Alice girl is back. Maybe…she's just catching on to Tarrant's ways. Now, we're both sitting in the throne room. I'm lying at her feet while she drums her fingers anxiously on the arm of her throne. Tarrant suddenly burst in the room, yelling about something or another. He ended up saying something very funny. The Queen jumped up, knocking me over, and doubled over in laughter. I got back to my feet. She smiled apologetically, but kept laughing anyway. I stalked out of the room, glancing over my shoulder to see Mirana pressing a and to her mouth, surpressing her laughter as she spoke with a Lord.

_Mirana of Marmoreal is irrepressible._


	9. Thackary POV Pretty Good

_Mirana of Marmoreal is irrepressible._

Yes, well, that is not unfortunate. You see, he loves my soups very much. Yes, he doesn't care what I put in them. _Spoon _He always says he likes them and asks for seconds! I'm proud of my soups _spoon _and when he eats them, he gets this funny smile on his face! I see that funny smile each time he takes a sip of my Blutengurf Soup. That is why I make that one for him most often, yes, it would only make sense. _Spoon _Even though he told me that he likes my Sweet Retewershiff. I like to make my Queen Mirana happy. Now, he's eating my Blutengurf and that funny smile is there! This is his third bowl. He ran from the room as I turned to get him more. I followed and saw him spitting the soup out the window. His face turned pink as he realized I was standing there. I smiled hugely and hopped away. Time to make some Retewershiff for my Queen Mirana!

_Mirana of Marmoreal is pretty good at hiding things._


	10. Stayne POV Creepily Loved

**Umm...wow?**

_Mirana of Marmoreal is good at hiding things._

And God dammit do I miss that woman. Why did I have to follow her big headed sister? I mean, she only keeps me around so that she has some sort of protection. Well, that and we're chained together for the rest of forever. I miss Mirana like I miss my freedom. I don't blame her for banning me- I mean, look what I've caused! I killed off a whole clan for heaven's sake. I killed thousands of helpless creatures throughout Underland. I nearly killed her at one point! I wish I would die. I know I'll go straight to Hell, there's no doubt about it. But I just want to see Mirana's sweet, lopsided smile from when she was a child or that clumsiness that she covered up so often. She was such a nutcase at times- running around singing the lyrics to her favorite song like no one was around. I wonder why I can't get her off my mind. I feel like a bloody stalker right now.

_Mirana of Marmoreal is creepily loved._


	11. Iracebeth POV Loud

_Mirana of Marmoreal is creepily loved._

And that's okay by me. You see, I suppose I'm one of the ones who loves her. I guess that's okay though, seeing as I'm her sister. She's the one I used to go to for everything- be it a hair out of place or a remedy for my burns. She's just perfect in my eyes. To everyone else, she was always abnormal- dark eyebrows and eyes, light skin and hair. They called her a freak, but I was there for her. She may appear fragile and thin, but she could any one of her guards down if the need were to arise. She stands up to criticism like it's simply wind going through her hair. I remember one time when she yelled at our mother for saying the dress she was wearing was too "childish." She would flip out on me if I tried to say something was wrong. She also yelled at our father for telling her that her dress was too "sophisticated." She'd told him and Mother to "make up their minds!" She's louder than myself.

_Mirana of Crims is loud._


	12. Tarrant POV Insane

**I know, it's been a long time- forgive me? This is, sadly, the penultimate chapter (second to last). Yes, I realize it's a repeat character, but I couldn't find another character to do :( SO, without further ado…**

_Mirana of Marmoreal is loud_

But that's a good thing, considering she's the Queen. I wonder how she does it. She's quiet and calm all the time, but when she's with us- her friends- you'd never guess she was royalty! She always lived backwards- did everything she wasn't supposed to do and ignored everything she was supposed to do. These days, she's exactly like she was way back when we were kids. Good heavens, I think she's the best Queen Underland's seen in years. She needs to be told this- she's losing her head. I can't tell you why, but she's going to me as mad as me in a matter of days. But, we would all love her just the same She's lovely- simply, utterly, amazingly lovely. She does what needs to be done, no questions asked. The woman barely cares about herself!

_Mirana of Marmoreal is insane_


	13. Surprise POV Madwoman

_**The last part :O Oh no!**_

_**Haha, I think you'll be surprised by whose POV this is…**_

_**DON'T CHEAT BY LOOKING!**_

_**Please?**_

_**You probably just did, didn't you?**_

_Mirana of Marmoreal is insane._

I've heard it all before. I've heard it from Tarrant, Alice, Iracebeth, Tweedle Dum, Stayne, Mally, Chess, Bayard, and Thack…everybody except the flowers! I'm sure they've had their own discussions. I believe them as much as anyone else. It is quite possible, although it's most certainly true. Lunatic, mad, crazy, childish, unpredictable, loony, fun-loving, hysterical, irrepressible, good at hiding things, creepily loved (that one is rather odd…and scary), loud, and insane. I have to admit, they're all rather accurate. I love the different descriptions these people have come up with…I'd never let them know that I know. They'd be surprised. I'm the last person they'd expect, which is good. I'd like to keep it that way. I hear new ones everyday- I certainly look forward to them! Sadly, I'm afraid I may have to tell them some of my own words. I fear they are running out of words! There are only so many left to use, you know. Maybe I'll give them each a thesaurus…I do believe that that's a wonderful idea. Now where would I find one? Oh dear, this might be harder than I thought…

_I, Mirana of Marmoreal, am a madwoman._


End file.
